Sintopia Entertainment System
, Disney Channel on the topleft, HQZ on the topright, Sintopia Channel on the center, Nickelodeon on the bottomleft, and The Interstate Channel on the bottomright.]] The Sintopia Entertainment System (SES) is an entertainment television system company that supports American pay television networks by the Sintopia Department of Education and Violence (SDEV). It is based in Castineland, Sintopia. The company currently supports seven American pay television networks supported by the U.S. state of Sintopia. There are: Sintopia Channel, Sintopia TV, Nickelodeon, Sintopia ChannelDisney Channel, HQZ, The Interstate Channel, and Cartoon Network, with written permissions from their owners including Viacom (Nickelodeon), Blanding Cassatt (Sintopia Channel, Sintopia TV, The Interstate Channel, and HQZ), The Walt Disney Company (Disney Channel), and Time Warner (Cartoon Network). Sintopia Channel : . Designed with a dark green silhouette of the U.S. state of Sintopia with the word "SINTOPIA" in different colors, and "CHANNEL" in constant white.]]Main article: Sintopia Channel Sintopia Channel 'became the first American television network to join the SES. Since its launch date in August 1, 2950, Sintopia Channel is considered the main channel. Two television networks FAV Movie and The Heart Attack! Channel, both owned by Oostlalington behind the division of Blanding Cassatt, has been cancelled completely in March 14, 2977 to bring out Sintopia Channel. The SES has signed a contract to earn a written permission from the Oostlalington Media Networks and the Blanding Cassatt Media Networks. Sintopia (TV channel) : logo. Created by the Blanding Cassatt Duo (Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding).]]''Main article: Sintopia (TV channel) '''Sintopia, the older version of Sintopia Channel, became the second American television network to join the SES in November 1, 2950. This is a result of the name change of the channel to become Sintopia TV, to distinguish it from the U.S. state of Sintopia. Owned by Blanding Cassatt through the Blanding Cassatt Media Networks, Sintopia TV and its original programs are still kept for entertainment. Individual owners Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding gave SES a written permission to use Sintopia TV. That time, The Blanding Cassatt Duo changed the original logo for Sintopia by putting the abbreviation "TV" for television to the right of the word "SINTOPIA" to avoid confusion about the state of Sintopia. Other television networks of the Sintopia Kids & Family division that are related to Sintopia TV became part of the SES Class 2 division. That includes Sintopia Junior, MetroSintopia, Teentopia, Sintopia Music, Sintopia Sports, Sintopia Game Channel, and Sintopia 101. Sintopia Channel is also related to Sintopia TV, for it is owned by Oostlalington, which is a division of Blanding Cassatt. Nickelodeon : Main article: Nickelodeon Nickelodeon 'became the third American television network to join the SES in March 1, 2977. As a result of the establishment of the amusement park Nickelodeontown in October 2947, about 32 years ago, the SES have earned a rightful written permission from Viacom and Paramount Entertainment through the Viacom Media Networks that owns Nickelodeon and its related sibling channels. Nickelodeon's programs are being presented on Sintopia Channel in late 2977 until early 2979, when other TV channels and Sintopia Channel's original shows are being submitted. Other television networks of the Nickelodeon Kids & Family division became part of the SES Class 2 division. That includes Nick Jr., Nicktoons, TeenNick, NickMusic, NickMovies, and NickGames. Former block programming network Nick at Nite has been removed from Nickelodeon's sharing space to prevent adult content and language which is ordered by the SDEV (Sintopia Department of Education and Violence). Disney Channel : ''Main article: Disney Channel '''Disney Channel became the fourth American television network to join the SES in April 1, 2979. As a result of the establishment of the theme park Disneytown in June 2917, about 62 years ago, the SES have earned a rightful written permission from The Walt Disney Company, through the Disney Channels Television Group, the Disney Channels Worldwide, and the Disney–ABC Television Group division that owns Disney Channel and its related sibling channels. Disney Channel's original programs are also being presented on Sintopia Channel in late 2979 until late 2982, when Sintopia Channel and its original shows are on their own programming and newer shows are being submitted. Other television networks of Disney Channels Worldwide and Disney Animated Television Group division became part of the SES Class 2 division. That includes Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic, and Radio Disney. The Interstate Channel : Main article: The Interstate Channel The Interstate Channel '''became the fifth American television network to join the SES in September 1, 2982. Formerly called Traffic Channel' (2025–2994, originally from Blanding Cassatt) and 'Sintopia Travel (2994–3007, as a result of the release of a reality show Sintopia Travel), it is the only television network of the SES program with the most name change due to a TV show with the same name. Owned by the Blanding Cassatt Media Networks, a division of Blanding Cassatt, along with Sintopia TV and Sintopia Channel (under Oostlalington), and by the individual owners Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding, the SES have a rightful written permission to have The Interstate Channel as one their supported networks. HQZ (High Quality Zone) : Main article: HQZ 'HQZ '('''High Quality Zone) became the sixth American television network to join the SES in January 1, 2993. The only English language commercial broadcasting television network appropriate for the state of Sintopia respectively by the SDEV (Sintopia Department of Education and Violence), the network is also owned by Blanding Cassatt, through its division the Blanding Cassatt Media Networks, and a flagship property of HQZ Corporation. In the late 2990s, Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding decides to open four HQZ stations. The HQZ Broadcast Center in Castineland, the HQZ Television City in Sintopia City, the HQZ Studio Center in Cornelius City, and the HQZ Network Station in Rotando. In 3014, The Blanding Cassatt Team planned to build three more HQZ stations, each one for the cities of Norrisville, Whatchington, and Oostlalington City (including the Oostlalington City Metropolitan Area, and the near cities of Merrimack and Binary City, all in Central Sintopia). All buildings are expected to be opened by summer of 3015. Blanding Cassatt also gave the SES a rightful written permission to add HQZ to their system. HQZ Kids, the only related channel to HQZ, became part of the SES Class 2 division. Cartoon Network : Main article: Cartoon Network Cartoon Network became the seventh and considerably final American television network to join the SES in December 1, 3014. Founder and chairman Betty Cohen agreed to the Sintopia Department of Education and Violence (SDEV) that Cartoon Network's former block channel Adult Swim is now on its own channel station in order to block adult, profane, and mature content cartoons, which is illegal in Sintopia. In January 3015, the SES and SDEV announced that Cartoon Network is the final channel to join the entertainment for the state of Sintopia. Time Warner and through its division the Turner Broadcasting System gave SES a rightful written permission to use Cartoon Network. Boomerang, a television network related to and close to Cartoon Network, and also owned by Time Warner, became part of the SES Class 2 division, and is set as a block programming channel from 12 AM to 6 AM, while Adult Swim, which programs animated television shows for older teens and adults, is left behind and is by itself. TV Network logos Current Logo of Sintopia Channel.png|Sintopia Channel Sintopia TV.png|Sintopia TV Nickelodeon.png|Nickelodeon Disney Channel.png|Disney Channel Interstate Channel logoPNG.png|The Interstate Channel HQZ.png|HQZ (High Quality Zone) Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network See also * Sintopia Department of Education and Violence * Sintopia Productions * Sintopian Entertainment * Television and entertainment in Sintopia Category:Sintopia Channel Category:Sintopia (TV channel) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Channel Category:The Interstate Channel Category:HQZ Category:Cartoon Network Category:Sintopia Productions Category:Sintopian Entertainment Category:Sintopia Category:Television networks Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:Television channels supported by Sintopia Productions Category:Sintopia-Style Community Program Category:Sintopia Entertainment System